A TimeTurner of Love
by MewMewLover
Summary: Um...How do I put this without giving anything away?...Is that even possible?  3 OC's, the Akatsuki, a sleepover, Sasori's daughter...This is all I can give you...sorry. OCxKibaxHinataxNaruto NejixTenten GaaraxOC
1. Prologue

A Time-Turner of Love

Prologue: Bad Boy

"Daddy!" shouted a small girl throwing herself at Sasori, happy to see him. She was thrown back as she hit an energy shield. "Daddy?" she asked from the dirt ground where she flew, tears in her eyes. He didn't even act like he saw her, his one and only daughter. He stood still, motionless and unmoving. He didn't even flinch when Cheza flew and slid thirty feet. From behind, Deidara grabbed her. "Daddy?!" called the girl, hot tears now running down her face. "Daddy!!!" Once she realized her calls went un-noticed, Cheza looked up to see none other than Deidara holding her. "Oh, it's only Dawa," said the girl. She was only about five, so she couldn't yet form all of her letters properly.

It was only until after he hand her to Kisame that, even at that young age, Cheza sensed something was wrong. "I thought you loved me, Dawa," pouted Cheza.

"You're old news, Cheza!" he shouted and started destroying the town. "Kill her, Kisame. We can't let that demon get away."

Right then Cheza blacked out and something took over. "Do it and I promissssssssssse I will kill you," hissed Cheza in something that sounded like a growl.

Suddenly, Cheza took control again. "DDDDDAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYY!" she called out in a bellowing tone. Birds flew out of the trees in the forest they were in.

People walking in the surrounding forest stopped walking and listened. "Stay here," murmured a man. He ran to see what the noise was and saw all the commotion.

Cheza blacked out and when she woke up, she found herself in a house in bed with her scrapes and cuts bandaged up.

"Honey, I think she's waking up."

Cheza opened her eyes to see a face smiling over her.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" asked the woman.

"Cheza," she said nervously and hid under the blankets.

"We won't hurt you, Cheza," said a man standing behind the woman.

"You…won't?"

They shook their heads, still smiling.

"What…happened?" she asked.

The man and woman looked at each other, not quite sure what to say. It was the man who spoke first since the woman put her head in her hands and started sobbing. "Deidara and Kisame destroyed your village, Cheza."

Cheza wasn't quite sure what was going on, but whatever it was, she knew it couldn't be good.

"They killed everyone," sobbed the woman.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The man nodded his head. "Mommy too."

"Daddy?"

"He's still alive as far as I know," growled the man.

It was then that Cheza vowed to avenge her mommy and her village.

"You are going to live with us, Cheza."

* * *

This is my very first Naruto story, but I love it! ♥ I hope you do too. R&R

**_MewMewLover ♥_**


	2. Village Hidden in the Sand

Chapter 1: Village Hidden in the Sand

I was walking toward Gaara's house when somebody, a guy I didn't recognize, walked out of the house. I didn't give him another glance as I walked into the open door-way. "Hey Gaara, do you know where Kankuro is?"

"Behind you," came a voice from behind me.

I whirled around and came face to face with the guy who walked out of the house. "Kankuro?" I asked.

Kankuro nodded.

"Whoa! You look hot without your make-up and hood!"

He smirked at me.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. You know I love you and Gaara like brothers. And Temari's the sister I never had."

Kankuro sighed. "I know, Cheza. Just hearing it from you is a real confidence booster."

"Why do you wear it anyway?" I asked talking about the make-up.

"Because I like it," he replied with a shrug.

"Well, I don't. Compared to your natural beauty it's disturbing and repulsive." I quickly covered my mouth as he looked stunned.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," he pouted.

"I'm so sorry, Kuro!" I said as I hugged him.

He pushed me off of him.

I chuckled. "At least I'm not blunt about it. Be thankful I didn't just walk up to you and say, 'Eww! Something is wrong with you!' or—and walk off or 'Eww! Guys shouldn't be aloud to wear make-up!' and walk off." I smirked. "Of course the last one was so general it could have been aimed toward you _or_ Gaara." I heard a low growl from the dining room where Gaara was sitting. I ran in and gave him a hug. "I love you, Gaara," I said while he was trying to pry me off.

"What did you want from me anyway, Chez?" asked Kankuro from outside.

I walked back toward the door. "Oh, nothing, just wanted somebody to talk to or spar with. I'm so bored! Everyone else is out on missions! Including my parents."

"We're going to the Village Hidden in the Leaves in a few days if you want to come with us, Cheza."

"Sure!" I shouted. "I'd love too! I might not even want to come back to this dump!"

Kankuro gapped at me.

"What?" I asked. I paused. My eyes went wide. "Did I just say—?"

He nodded.

I looked at the ground a mentally slapped myself. After a moment I looked at Kuro and said, "If I refuse to come back here with you guys, I'm giving you permission to hit me over the head with a bottle and carry me back here," in a serious tone.

Kankuro just stared at me and an awkward silence fell over us.

"So, how long are we going to be there?" I asked wanting to break the silence.

He blinked and then answered. "About three to five months."

I gaped. "Seriously?"

He nodded.

My eyes got wide. "Wow! I'd better go pack!" I shouted and ran off. Once I was sure Kankuro couldn't see or hear me I stopped running and slowed to a walk. "Stupid Neko!" I muttered loudly. "Saying things that aren't true."

_Well, you were thinking it_, hissed a voice in my head.

"So not! You throw things so out of proportion! And what was with that crack about Kankuro and his make-up?!"

_It's true and you know it! Besides, you were thinking it too._

"Not like that. I was gonna put it gentler….And then you had go off and say 'At least I wasn't blunt about it!' Chyeah right! 'Disturbing and repulsive'…like that's not blunt.

_To me it's not. Blunt is calling you my scratching post._

"And this place may be boring at times but I'd never call it a dump!" I shouted at Neko. "Besides this is my only true home." I paused.

_So not_, Neko hissed again. _You know that everyone would hate you once they found out about me. Even your parents_, she purred.

"That's not true!" I shouted close to tears. "Temari would still be my friend," I said quietly close to tears. "And don't _even **think**_about dragging my parents into this!" I shouted angrily, my eyes brimming with tears.

_They're not even your real parents_, hissed Neko.

"I'd still be with my real parents if it hadn't been for you attacking the Nekojin village you stupid demon!" Tears were now running down my face.

Don't let that demon get to you, Child, said an airy voice in my head. You know how she loves to torture people, with or without your help. 

"Angel?" I asked happily wiping away the tears. "I haven't heard your voice in forever." I got the feeling she was glaring at Neko even though I couldn't see her.

I'm always around when you need someone to talk to or if you just want to chat with someone other than this morbid cat!

I stopped crying. "Thank you, Angel," I whispered. By this time I was already home just about. I turned a corner and saw my mom in the kitchen through the window. "Oh. They're already home."

"Honey, have you been crying?" asked my mom.

"Where have you been, young lady?" asked my dad, slightly angry that I wasn't home when they got home.

"I went over to Gaara's house to talk with them. I was so bored. Everyone was away on missions."

"Haven't we told you not to go over there?" asked my dad angrily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," I said cockily. "Oh and by the way, you didn't know what you were taking on when you adopted me eight years ago."

**You say anything about yourself, you self-pitying cat, and I will strangle you next time I see you!** I growled.

"I have a cat-demon locked inside of me," I said and felt myself transform into my Nekojin form.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" was my mom's reaction.

"OUT!" shouted my dad. "We are not keeping a demon in this house!"

_I told you so!_ Neko taunted.

I ran upstairs to pack all of my stuff, all the while cursing Neko in my head, telling her to shut up.

"Meow?"

"Hi Snug," I greeted my cat sullenly. "I'm packing to leave."

"Mew?"

"Mom and dad found out about Neko. They've disowned me. I'm going over to Gaara's house. I'm bringing you and Yuurei with me. We're going to the Village Hidden in the Leaves in a few days, and whether Gaara and Kankuro like it or not, you're coming with us."

I finished packing everything that had the most value to me and I also packed the basics: clothes, hair brush, tooth brush, eyeliner…

When I finished packing, I took off my headband and replaced it with my mom's forehead protector.

I knocked on the door when I arrived at Gaara's house. After a second or two, Temari answered. "Oh, hi Cheza," she greeted.

"Cheza, the trip's not for another couple of days," Kankuro smirked coming to stand behind his sister.

"I know," I said and sniffed. 'Don't cry, don't cry!' I mentally begged myself. "Can I stay here tonight?" I asked as Yuurei barked and Snug rubbed against Temari's leg. Tears started to run down my face and I bet my eyeliner did too.

"Yeah, you can stay here," said Temari sympathetically as she bent down to pick up Snug.

"What's wrong, Cheza?" asked Gaara who came to stand by Temari. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"You'll hate me when I tell you," I sobbed into his chest.

"No we won't," assured Kuro at the same time Gaara said, "We love you," while stroking my hair.

I stepped a few feet back from Gaara's embrace "You won't hate me for _what_ I'm going to tell you," I said quietly. "You'll hate me for not telling you _sooner_."

"Why don't you come in, put your bag in Temari's room, and tell us what happened," said Kankuro.

When we were all sitting in the living room it was silent until Kankuro spoke. "So?" he asked.

I looked at Temari who nodded. "Before I launch into an explanation of what happed eight years ago, I just want to tell you that Shukaku isn't the only—"

_Tell them and I will strangle you!_ hissed Neko angrily.

**I don't care. Threaten me all you want. It's because of you that my life's been hell-bound!**

"Shukaku isn't the only what?" asked Gaara, mildly interested.

"He isn't the only demon in this house."

Both Gaara and Kankuro's eyes got wide and they looked at each other.

"No way!" shouted Kankuro.

"Who?" asked Gaara, suddenly more interested.

"Me," I said meekly, looking at the floor, which I suddenly found very interesting.

_Don't be so meek_, ordered Neko. _Be proud of what you are. _

**Proud?** I scoffed at the cat. **I should be proud of you? **

_And why shouldn't you be?_

**You caused terror worldwide. You think that would make me proud of you**, I shot back, disgusted.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I said finally, snapping back to reality.

Kankuro was gawking at me, speechless, until Temari kicked him in the shin. He winced and then spoke. "You? But you're so nice, Cheza."

"But Neko isn't."

At the mention of the cat demon, Gaara growled. It was a sound that started deep in his throat.

If Neko and I were two separate persons, I would most likely be looking between Gaara and Neko, confused. (Can't you just _smell_ the tension? )

"You betrayed me, Neko," growled Gaara. (This is just a hunch, but I'm guessing that's not Gaara…) Sand started swirling at our feet.

"What kind of lady did you take me for? I'm a cat for crying-out-loud! We watch out for only ourselves. 'Love only yourself.' I taught you that, Shukaku."

"You betrayed us," growled Shukaku. The wind in the house whipped the sand up and around.

"You and Kyuubi were merely stepping stones in my quest for world power."

My eyes got wide and so did Gaara's. Even though our demons were speaking through us we could still control our bodies…for the most part.

Neko wants to take over the world? Shukaku and Kyuubi worked together? And Neko was third in the trio?

After Shukaku and Neko shut-up, I finished what I had been saying: "Remember what I said earlier, Kankuro?"

"How could I forget?" He glowered at me.

"That wasn't me who said it. It was Neko."


End file.
